Rules of the Game
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: "They stared across from one another, each of them wielding a blade which curved against their palm and wrist. The air was tense, as thirty spectators watched in a quiet semicircle, waiting for the first strike to occur." A request by TheMadYuriWriter16. Rated T for violence.


They stared across from one another, each of them wielding a blade which curved against their palm and wrist. The air was tense, as thirty spectators watched in a quiet semicircle, waiting for the first strike to occur.

"Don't you think this is going a little too far?" Hyori Tamura whispered to the girl on her right.

"Relax, neither of them is out to kill," answered Patricia Martin. "Let them be and they'll sort this out, perhaps once and for all."

Izumi Wakase held a cap gun in her hand, finger straddling the trigger. "Alright! I want a good clean fight. First blood wins, but if neither side can score before ten minutes is up, then the fight will be called a draw. Combatants, are you ready?"

The tall girl with green hair nodded, as did the pink-haired shorter girl. With that, Izumi turned the gun toward the air and fired, the boom of the cap sending the two fighters into a fiery rampage.

_Twenty-Five Days Ago..._

Lunch time at Ryoo High Academy was often a period of tranquility for the student body. Boys and girls would get in their little cliques and talk about all the things that interest teenagers these days. Pop idols, videogames, social media, sports - but sometimes the many and varied topics would lead to disagreements. On that fateful day, in class 3-A, such a disagreement was about to unfold.

"I'm telling you, it would never work," countered Minami Iwasaki. She and her best friend Yutaka Kobayakawa were currently discussing a homework assignment they had been given in their economics class. The goal was simple enough: create a twenty-five page business plan in eight weeks - no real limits to be placed on the content so long as it was plausible. And that's where the trouble began.

"It would totally work! E-ink displays require almost no power and are wafer thin. Even one the size of a television would be as light as a picture frame!"

"Maybe so, but lining it with carbon fibre and attaching a bluetooth node to it? You'd have to sell it for far more than a standard monitor, and who wants to pay that much for something with such a narrow range of purposes?"

"Granted, it's more of a niche item, but think of the potential Minamin!"

"Why can't we just do an apartment complex? It's far less risky."

"But that's boring!" protested Yutaka as she held up a preliminary sketch. "Seriously, Minami-chan, sometimes I wonder if you lack imagination."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with taking the sure bet. That's the key to sound investments, after all."

"But dreams are built upon risk!"

"Yutaka, it's just too speculative. I wouldn't feel comfortable with it."

"Come on! Be a team player, Minamin~!" The pink-haired girl began to pout.

Sighing, Minami Iwasaki stood up, motioning to the student council vice-president. "Wakase, I need you to be a witness." Izumi Wakase was a girl with jet black hair and violet eyes. And though she tried to appear relatively normal on the surface, she harbored a deep obsession with all things otaku. Staring up from the storyboard she was drafting, she moved over to where Minami stood.

"Here? Isn't it a little cramped for something like this?"

"Trust me, it will be satisfactory," replied the green-haired girl. "If we place the desks against the far walls that leaves plenty of open area."

Nodding, Izumi Wakase began to direct the other students in the classroom, who began to slide their desks to the edge of the room, sitting on the flat tops. With that, an area of roughly twenty square meters had opened up.

Standing against the wall, Yutaka had removed the ribbons from her hair and proceeded to tie them around her hands. "So this is how you want to solve things." Without a word, Minami took her stance on side of the classroom closest to the window, while Yutaka was to start on the side closest to the hall. Wakase moved in between the two, raising her hand into the air.

"Very well. I want a clean fight; first person to draw blood or fell their opponent will be declared the winner." Silence draped the room as the other students watched intently. Wakase stepped back, and brought her arm down fast, signaling the start of the match.

Moving like a snake, Minami dove forward, bringing her fist level with Yutaka's face. Yutaka simply smiled before ducking and weaving, swiftly landing two punches in Minami's side. The green-haired girl cringed, her knees buckling slightly before she caught herself. Yutaka followed this with a punch to the taller girl's stomach. Reeling backward, Minami shook her head before moving forward again, her fists colliding with Yutaka's several times.

Back and forth they parried, strafing along the perimeter of the floor while other students cheered them on. Minami moved behind her opponent with lightning reflexes before landing a hit in the girl's right shoulder. Cursing, Yutaka felt her limb go numb, holding it while using her left arm to deflect the next few hits. As she spun the joint a few times, she flew back, cranked her arm and swung it as hard as she can, hitting Minami square in the jaw.

The taller girl fell to the floor.

When she came to, she saw Yutaka standing over her, a hand outstretched. Taking it, she pulled herself up, trying to shake off the dizziness. "I... see... It looks like I lost, fair and square."

"You gave it your all," replied the pink haired girl sweetly.

"Mhm. It would appear that I have no choice but to accept your proposal."

"I understand." Bowing to each other, the two began to help move the desks back, and lunched finished out as if nothing had happened. At the end of the day, Minami and Yutaka said their goodbyes as they would any other day. Still, both of them had become irrevocably altered by the events of the day.

That night, as Minami iced the bruise on her jaw, and Yutaka meanwhile placed a heating pad on her sore shoulder, the both of them were thinking the exact same thing.

_We need to do that again._

_To Be Continued..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So this is something that I probably never would have thought of on my own. Taking an Ill Girl and a Gentle Giant and making them beat the hell out of each other. However, it does make for entertaining reading material. Expect more of it in the next month or two.


End file.
